Angin selalu mampu membuat Lonceng berdentang
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Klonoa baru saja memahami arti sebuah keputusan dan keputusasaan. ・ [#As is a tale, so is a life; 2014]


"Berapa kali harus kubilang, aku tidak memanggilmu."

Tidak senang, yang bernuansa kebiruan menggembungkan pipi maksimal, "Telingaku normal, Lolo. Dan telinga ini mendengar jelas namaku baru saja disebut."

"Klonoa!"

"YA, PERSIS SEPERTI ITU!" dia beranjak dari kursinya cepat, meloloskan intonasi puas.

"Jadi, apa jawaban pertanyaan halaman sebelas?"

Pelupuknya mengerjap cepat sekian kali. Perhatikan sekeliling lagi, sekarang semua anak sekelas sedang menyambut ke arahnya―Klonoa terpaku dengan nuansa dingin membanjiri sekujur tengkuk. Dia masih ingat kalau gurunya di jam pelajaran terkini bukanlah orang yang sabar pun pemaaf.

"Ee, aah… euh… itu…"

Lolo tepuk dahi, "...dasar bodoh."

Sisa jam pelajaran kemudian, remaja itu menggerutu di luar pintu sambil mengangkut ember berisi air di kedua tangan.

* * *

**Angin selalu mampu membuat Lonceng berdentang  
**「 一maka dari itu, Kanashimi-sama, kau tidak perlu khawatir. 」

**Klonoa © Namco  
Warning: **AU. OOC. Alur super cepat. Headcanon.

**A/N:** yang pernah main game jadul ini, berarti masa kecil kalian… jari-jarinya sibuk sekali… #LOL  
(Soalnya buat ngoleksi permata sama ngebunyiin bel-nya aja somehow jeriji author bisa lecet2.)

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

"Klonoa. Klonoa. Klonoa."

"Ya. Ya. Ya."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Tepat di jam makan siang yang ceria, pemeran utama kita sedang santai bersama tiga temannya di kantin seraya mencerna isi bekal bawaan.

"Setelah dihukum tadi? Sepertinya otot jariku ada yang bergeser." si biru mendramatisir.

"Itu kan salahmu, malah sibuk mengoceh di tengah pelajaran." Lolo memukul dahi Klonoa sekilas dengan ujung sendok.

"Aduh!" segera dia membalik posisi topinya, dengan ujung yang kini menghadap ke muka seperti pengguna kebanyakan untuk menghindari serangan lanjut, "Harusnya bu guru paham kalau aku sedang mengobrol, jadi dia bisa menunda pertanyaan."

Tepat di samping, remaja pria lain cuma mengangkat satu alis, "Sembarangan."

"Dengar Guntz, aku serius mendengar suara itu... sebuah suara dan gema lonceng..."

"Suara bagaimana?" kali ini Popka yang penasaran.

"Dia berulang kali memanggil namaku, _ukhh_, bagaimana menjelaskannya..." Klonoa garuk-garuk janggut imajiner, "Pokoknya suaranya sangat halus dan lembut..."

"Wanita?"

"Mimpi basah?"

"Jorok!"

_GROAAAAAAAAAARRRR_, Klonoa ingin sekali menggigit telinga teman-temannya satu per satu. Sebuah tuduhan yang tidak beralasan hanya karena sampai sekarang dia belum pernah punya pacar atau _move on_ dari _fap_ material.

"PADA RESE, DEH!" kemudian nada dongkol.

Bukan, semua tebakan dinyatakan meleset. Tapi Klonoa tidak ingin bersusah payah menjelaskan kalau suara yang didengarnya memang sangat halus, membelai serupa angin di seputaran kulitnya sekarang.

"_Klonoa_..."

"Ya?"

"Tidak ada yang memanggilmu, apa kau berhalusinasi lagi?" Popka mencibir di sela kunyahan.

Desah itu begitu panjang dan berat. Kuning cerahnya menerawang memantau daun yang jatuh berguguran dari deretan pohon nan jauh.

"Kurasa..."

* * *

.

* * *

"Lolo mana?"

"Kalau mau mencontek PR, lupakan saja. Lolo sedang sibuk di UKS, ada murid luka parah karena terlibat perkelahian jadi dia sedang merawatnya sekarang." Popka menjelaskan panjang lebar sembari menggigit keripik kentang di pagi hari cerah.

"Hei, kan tidak boleh membawa makanan kecil ke sekolah!"

"Tidak ada yang melarang menghabiskannya sebelum ketahuan guru piket."

"Yep, _rite_! Minta!"

Guntz yang dari semula diam langsung pasang tampang sebal, "_Guys_! Ada ujian matematika di jam pertama?! Kenapa kalian begitu tenang?"

Para perebut tatal terdiam dan mendekati si pemilik air muka sinis. Klonoa menarik kursi terdekat untuk duduk lalu mengambil selembar kepingan renyah yang sama dari bungkusan di tangan Popka. Bahkan dia tidak merasa bersalah ketika remah yang jatuh dari ambang bibirnya mengotori sudut meja, membuat penghuninya menatap tajam.

"Kau mau aku berteriak panik lalu diusir dari kelas atau bagaimana nih?"

"Lebih baik begitu." remaja dengan _goggle_ merah itu menyeringai, "Satu murid hilang membuat ruangan ini terasa lebih luas."

Belum selesai berdebat, ada teriakan keras dari arah klinik. Asumsi tiga sekawan itu; _the last kwartet_ pasti berhasil mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik sebagai penanggung jawab unit kesehatan.

"Eww, memangnya perkelahian tadi pagi parah, ya? Geng mana?"

Yang kental bernuansa hitam kembali berjuang, berkutat dengan buku cetak dan rumus perkalian, "Penggencetan biasa. Satu lawan banyak, lebih baik kita tidak usah terlibat."

"Lucu ya, seperti nama acara televisi..." Popka berkelakar, Klonoa menyambut dengan tawa gempar一ditambah acara gebrak-gebrak meja.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja atau siapapun yang berteriak tadi menyerukan namaku?"

Guntz menjejal keripik kentang yang tersisa ke dalam mulut Klonoa setelahnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Ada elemen kursi terbalik terpampang jelas di permukaan kertas ujiannya. Sebuah bilangan lumayan untuk murid yang tidak pernah belajar sebelumnya一bukan gampang berpuas diri, Klonoa hanya berusaha melihat segala sesuatu dalam hidupnya dari sisi positif.

"OK. Colosseum tidak akan runtuh hanya karena nilai matematikaku cuma empat."

"Ya, peringkat di raportmu saja yang runtuh." cemooh Guntz, melambaikan kertas ujiannya yang berhias angka berjumlah dua kali lipat.

Lalu mereka berakhir kejar-kejaran melewati gerbang sekolah sementara dua yang lain menyusul untuk pulang bersama, menyusuri pedestrian hingga sepasang rusuh tadi tenang bahkan menyamakan langkah seperti sebelumnya.

"Klonoa, kau kenal Kanashimi-sama?" Lolo buka suara.

Satu kedipan, "Siapa?"

Gadis satu-satunya di sana pasang tampang datar seraya menyebut sebuah nama yang dibalas dengan gelengan cepat dari pihak penjawab.

"Ingat kau pernah terlibat kasus penggencetan di awal semester? Kurasa dia korban kejadian yang sama dalam kasus kemarin." Lolo masih mencoba.

"Kau pernah digencet?" Guntz pasang tampang kaget.

"Aku hanya orang ketiga. Kalau tidak ditolong, dia pasti sudah tamat riwayatnya hanya karena melindungi sebuah gelang lucu." _Well_, Klonoa menjadi raja drama memang sudah rahasia umum dunia, "Jadi siapa itu Kanashimi-sama?"

"Anak kelas sebelah. Dia yang dulu kau tolong saat terjadi kasus penggencetan di awal semester. Kurasa dia korban kejadian yang sama dalam kasus kemarin."

Popka meringis, "Repetisi itu memang tidak pernah indah, Lolo. Terutama karena lawan bicaramu begitu cerdas."

Klonoa hanya mengangkat bahu, "Maklum. Otakku sedang tumpul."

"Otakmu memang selalu tumpul!"

Selarik kalimat Guntz lagi-lagi membuat Popka dan Lolo harus semakin berjuang mengejar ketinggalan langkah mereka.

* * *

.

* * *

"_Klonoa..._"

"一hei, Klonoa!"

Dijawab dengan suara parau, "Lima menit lagi... lima menit..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

* * *

.

* * *

"KENAPA SAMPAI DITINGGAL JUGA, SIH?"

_"YANG TADI BILANG 'LIMA MENIT LAGI' ITU SIAPA?"_

"BUKAN BERARTI JADI DITINGGAL, KAN?!"

"KLONOA, JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI TELEPON!"

Sungguh, terima kasih pada sang bunda yang mengingatkannya dengan cara super kontroversial, dia terpaksa memangkas volume bicara menjadi setengahnya padahal ada banyak emosi yang masih ingin dia luapkan.

"Kupikir tadi itu suara yang biasa memanggilku..." desisnya kesal.

_"Kupikir lima menitmu itu selamanya!"_ Popka ikut sewot di seberang, _"Lain kali perhatikan jam tidurmu! Film di bioskop tidak bisa ditunda hanya karena kau meminta waktu tambahan lima menit."_

"Aww, baiklah... _sorry_." Klonoa mengakui kesalahan dengan jantan. Bukan maunya kalau dia tertidur saat teman-temannya berkumpul di kamarnya tadi, bersenda gurau sambil menunggu jadwal tayang yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya. Beberapa hari ini tidurnya tidak begitu nyenyak dan suara-suara aneh yang bergema di kepalanya menjadi penyebab utama semuanya.

"KLONOA!"

Urat yang biru terlihat mencuat ganas ke luar. Meskipun di luar hujan deras, seharusnya polusi audio yang hanya berjarak tidak sampai ratusan meter bisa sangat dihindari, "SEBENTAR, BU! AKU SEDANG MENELEPON!"

Paling tidak sekarang kita semua tahu dari mana sifat Klonoa berasal.

"Kalau sudah selesai tolong bukakan pintu. Sepertinya sejak tadi ada temanmu menunggu di luar tapi ibu sedang tidak bisa meninggalkan dapur."

Terhenyak, "YANG BENAR SAJA? HUJAN-HUJAN BEGINI?"

Berpamitan singkat pada lawan bicara, Klonoa segera berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Hanya untuk mendapati tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

* * *

.

* * *

Kakinya baru hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah saat petugas keamanan mencegatnya.

"Loh, kenapa? Sekarang kan belum jam masuk?!" sebagai kontingen yang diragukan, Klonoa mengajukan protes keras.

"Klonoa!"

"HA!?"

Tanpa permisi, tangannya malah ditarik ramai-ramai oleh sisa teman satu geng一membuat fans berat game pacman itu dipenuhi tanda tanya dalam kepala. Dasar tidak tahu situasi, siapapun yang hadir di sana seharusnya paham apa yang terjadi ketika melihat banyak anggota polisi juga penampakan mobil ambulans di lokasi. Atau bisa jadi karena remaja itu terlalu sibuk mendengarkan lagu metal di ponsel melalui _headset_ sepanjang jalan tadi.

"Apa sih? Ada apa?"

Setelah agak jauh dan tubuhnya berhasil bebas, Lolo segera memasang pose misterius, "Baru saja terjadi kasus pembunuhan di sekolah, setiap siswa sudah diperintahkan untuk pulang dan menjauhi tempat kejadian."

Kejutan listrik ribuan volt, "DEMI APA? PEMBUNUHAN? SIAPA YANG TERBUNUH?"

"Kanashimi-sama."

"Siapa?"

Lolo deja vu.

"Jangan membunuh orang sembarangan, kudengar dia belum mati!" Guntz mengoreksi secuil fakta luar biasa.

"YANG BENAR YANG MANAAA?"

"Shhht! Yang penting sekarang kita pergi dulu dari sini!" Popka menginterupsi, "Peringatannya sudah jelas. Kalau ketahuan masih ada siswa berkeliaran, kita pasti kena hukuman berat. Kita bisa membicarakan ini di _game center_ atau di mana saja setelah ini!"

Namun sayup-sayup bunyi lonceng kembali terdengar, "_Klonoa..._"

"...iya."

"Klonoa?"

Tiga sisanya ikut berhenti, mendapati Klonoa terbujur kaku dengan bibir pucat pasi.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke sekolah... aku..."

"O-OI! KLONOA!"

Bahkan Guntz yang memiliki predikat sebagai pelari tercepat di SMA Lunatea tetap gagal untuk menghentikan aksi nekat salah satu temannya.

* * *

.

* * *

Katanya sekelompok kakak kelas itu hanya bercanda.

Hanya berupaya menakut-nakutinya dengan pisau supaya remaja malang yang menjadi korban bersedia terjun dari jendela kelas mereka, dengan hanya beberapa tumpuk matras menunggu sebagai tempat mendarat.

Katanya mereka sudah mengikat kakinya dengan tali.

Sehingga jika terjadi apa-apa kepalanya tidak langsung membentur tanah. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kalau ayunan yang dihasilkan sebelum tubuh kecil itu menyentuh dasar akan sangat berbahaya ketika menabrak kaca di kelas terbawah.

一katanya sebelum melompat dia hanya meneriakkan satu nama sambil menangis.

"Klo... no... a..."

Biru itu menunduk, "Iya... itu namaku..."

Di sebuah ruang bernuansa putih, balutan perban di sekujur tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan warna merah pekat yang terus mengalir. Sisanya hanya ketukan alat pemicu jantung yang semakin lemah, juga tetes-tetes infus.

"...kau yang selama ini memanggilku, Kanashimi-sama?"

Klonoa hanya cukup memperlihatkan kartu pelajarnya untuk bisa menembus ruang ICU yang dijaga ketat oleh pasukan berseragam dan berselimut sirene ambulans. K.l.o.n.o.a一karena hanya enam huruf itu yang katanya terus terucap bahkan ketika ada napas sempat terputus saat penanganan CPR pertama.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya pernah menolongmu sekali," suaranya tercekat, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenalmu..."

Air matanya hanya bisa mengalir bebas melihat benda yang susah payah disodorkan padanya melalui tangan yang hampir disfungsi一sebuah perhiasan sederhana dengan batu hijau yang menjadi pemanis utama. Gelang yang mati-matian pernah dilindungi ketika Klonoa menyelamatkannya dari kasus pembulian di awal semester lalu.

"_Klonoa..._"

"Padahal semua ini terjadi karena aku mengabaikan panggilanmu, kan? Seandainya aku lebih peka..."

Tidak lama sampai terdengar bunyi nyaring di nada dasar sama, berasal dari alat picu jantung. Setelahnya walau riuh dari dokter dan suster jaga yang menyeruak masuk berupaya memberikan pertolongan terbaiknya, bising itu tetap tidak berubah.

Sembari menyematkan kembali gelang tadi di pergelangan sang pemilik, ujung mulutnya melantunkan sebuah bisik, "Aku menerima rasa terima kasihmu... tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menyimpan benda ini."

Selanjutnya terdengar bel berdentang keras entah dari mana, mungkin angin yang tengah bertiup kencang berhasil membunyikannya. Mengiringi kepergian seseorang berharga yang memiliki tujuan sederhana; memiliki hari-hari lebih bahagia.

Yang pasti setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara lembut yang mendesirkan namanya一Klonoa kembali menangis.

* * *

**END**

_「 __Every time you hear a bell ring, some angel's just got his wings._  
一Frances Goodrich 」

.

.

.

**A/N**:

2 Oktober 2014

Happy Birthday, mom.

We are Health and Happy.


End file.
